The Captain SI Jumpchain
by The Zombie 3xecutor
Summary: Join me on my Jumpchain adventure at the Helm of a custom Keldabe class, across the multiverse, battling with Reapers, Cylons, Kage and Wraiths. all to build a crew and have some fun. SI Multi Cross Jumpchain.


Some people die in accidents, some disappear in the night, some are even attacked by the elements. All of them used by higher dimensional beings to claim the souls of their latest toys and playthings.

My kidnapping from home was less covert, I was playing on my PS4, enjoying some Genesis: Alpha One, when I was suddenly moved in a split second into a purely white existence.

"Ah greetings, mortal." spoke a being behind me,the voice was soft and ever so welcoming "and welcome to being me latest form of entertainment."

Turning around i could see nothing but more white void. Of course I didn't question the being, I knew exactly what happened as soon as the being stopped speaking, I had been chosen to perform in different universes as the entertainment of a Higher being.

Didn't stop me being pissed thou.

"Alright let's get this over with." I say, prepared for what comes next.

"Aww, no need to be a spoilsport." came the reply as a small female being materialised in front of me. "I am your ROB from now till your eternal rest and I want us to get along, now stop trying to ruin my fun or you can spend the rest of eternity gargling 'mayonnaise.'" the beings face was shadowed except a bright red dot where an eye would be glaring out at me.

After the being finished it's threat, a screen appeared in front of me labelled ' Built in the heavens' I knew what this was, it was a CYOA were you built a starship that was just about unstoppable, it could end up being just a juggernaut of metal, armed to the teeth with exotic unstoppable weaponry.

**Built in the Heavens CYOA**

**100/100 ship points**

**Hull Type: Functional (Keldabe-class battleship)**

**Size: Capital**

**Stardrive: Subspace Diver**

**Stardrive: Black forest**

**Realspace Drive: Impulse**

**Power Source: Disjunction Core**

**Ship Intelligence: #1n3**

**Secondary systems: **

**Self repair and maintenance (free)**

**Medical (free)**

**Captains Cabin (free)**

**Bridge (free)**

**Passenger quarters (free)**

**Shuttlebay (free)**

**Librarium Vault (-2) (98/100)**

**Biosphere x 2 (-2) (96/100)**

**Spatial compression (-5) (91/100)**

**Stasis Crypt (-1) (90/100)**

**Engineering Systems:**

**Drone Command Array and Bay (-5) (85/100)**

**Heavy Drone augment (-5) (80/100)**

**Manufactory (-5) (75/100)**

**Shipyard (-10) (65/100)**

**Drive redundancy (-5) (60/100)**

**Command Core (-2) (58/100)**

**Warchive (-1) (57.100)**

**Singularity Core (-5) (52/100)**

**Biomedical R&D (-5) (47/100)**

**Gravity Tractor (-2) (45/100)**

**Auspex Baffle (-2) (43/100)**

**Astrometrics(-5) (37/100)**

**Alchemical Forge (-10) (27/100)**

**Grand Hull (-10) (17/100)**

**Weapon Systems:**

**Buster Cannon (-1) (16/100)**

**Warhead Launcher (-1) (15/100)**

**Heavy Warhead launcher (-5) (10/100)**

**Hadron Stream (-2) (8/100)**

**Anti-superluminal Warhead (-2) (6/100)**

**Defensive Systems:**

**Void Shield (-1) (5/100)**

**Reactive shielding (-2) (3/100)**

**Hypermatter Augment (-5) (-2/100)**

**Environmental (-5) (-7/100)**

**Personal Augments:**

**Operations (free)**

**Form Fix (free)**

**Aesthetics (free)**

**Uniform Equip (free) : Warhammer 40k Commissar Uniform**

**Personal Sidearm (-1) (-8/100) : Mass effect sidewinder**

**Combat Augmentation (-2) (-10/100)**

**Lord of Admirals (-5) (-15/100)**

**Drawbacks:**

**Lost in Space (+10) (-5/110)**

**All According to plan (+5) (0/115)**

And done. And no major enemy drawbacks needed, thankfully, some of those drawbacks looked scary.

'Huh, what's this?' I thought as a second screen appeared as I closed the CYOA

'Mass Effect CYOA'

"Ok… so i'm off to the mass effect verse, could be fun."

**Mass Effect CYOA**

**1000/1000 CP**

**Race: **

**Krogan Male Age: 300**

**Choose my class (-100) (900/1000)**

**Starting Location: Omega**

**Origin: Drop in**

**Class: Engineer**

**Perks:**

**Not a stupid grunt (-150) (750/1000)**

**Gear: **

**Loadout (free)**

**Credits (10k) x 4 (-200) (550/1000)**

**Medigel (20) (-50) (500/1000)**

**Weapons Locker (-200) (300/1000) (1000 Misc Weapons)**

**Armor Locker (-200) (100/1000) (500 Misc Armor)**

**Loki Mech (-100) (0/1000)**

**Assistant VI (-100) (-100/1000)**

**Drawbacks:**

**Shepard's Flock (+100) (0/1100)**

And done.

Shutting down the screen I look up and i'm no longer looking out into a featureless void of white, instead i am now stood upon what looks like the bridge, modelled in a similar style to that of a providence class carrier.

Looking down at my hands and body I notice that I now have the three fingered hand of a Krogan, and the digitigrade legs to match, I can also now have a large field of view than as a human but i need to turn my head to look ahead of me, or more accurately dead in front of me.

'Greetings Captain, welcome to your new ship, I am Genesis the onboard AI, what is your name?' came a sweet sounding voice from the eather.

**3RD POV**

"My name will be Hawken, pleased to meet you Genesis" The voice sound as if from someone who used ground glass as mouthwash. And the body of a Krogan was revealed, standing at 7 foot tall with piercing blue eyes and with the normal yellowed skin,but the plates were darker than normal, a deep brown almost black colour.

"Genesis, pull up technical data on the ship please" Hawken order without delay. Genesis obliged without reply, bringing up the technical information for her current hull, and Hawken could immediately see that while it was the hull he had chosen, that of a Keldabe, it was noticeably larger, being just over 1.5km long, 750m wide and 500m tall it was almost half again as big as the original.

Reading over the information Hawken realised that the ship originally had two hangers, one port one starboard, both positioned in the underbelly of the ship, now however the port hanger was converted into a shipyard capable of producing ships up to 250m long and 100m wide, the starboard hanger was retrofitted to make up for the lack of space now containing 3 tiers worth of storage and having enough space to store several 100m long ships comfortably along with a few dozen fighters and 10 shuttlecraft.

It also had enough storage to handle 2 infantry battalions along with 1 mechanised battalion, meaning space for around 3000 staff and enough space for around 250 vehicles ranging from tanks and all terrain transports to heavy artillery and Prefab bases.

After reviewing the information Hawken sat down in the command chair and thought over everything he knew, both about what he had along with what was coming. 'I need to get an army ready to face the reapers, and maybe even the Kett as well, as andromeda goes to hell in a handbasket when the initiative arrives over there.' he thought. 'But first i need to get additional capital'

"Genesis, bring up the list of constructibles for both the shipyard and the manufactory" Hawken requested. "Certainly Captain" Genesis relied.

What greated Hawken was two long and extensive lists filled with folders, each one labeled as what Hawken knew as video games, TV series and movies he owned. "Genesis what is this, why am I seeing designs for tech from Fallout, Star Wars, Xcom, Titanfall, Warhammer 40k and more?"

"Well Captain, when you were transported to the bridge, I received a large data package along with a notice claiming that it was 'your starting information for the warchive, so stop moaning and be grateful', Sir." was Genesis' reply.

'Well that answers the question of how to make money' he thought. "Genesis, begin construction of a pair of Raider II-class corvettes, along with a wing of droid tri-fighters, and a Lambda class-shuttle, with a pair of space capable LAAT/c's then manufacture a modular laser pistol from fallout, a modular plasma pistol from fallout, a DC-17 Blaster pistol from star wars and a set of T-60 power armor (fallout 4 model), along with around 120 rounds of ammunition and 5 fusion cores. Also produce a hundred MK III MRVN's and two squads worth of BRD-01's(24). Finally begin production of a Destroyer class-Titan, with a pair of AT-TE's."

As soon as the production order is finished the deep rhythmic thudding sounds of heavy machinery working could be both heard and felt throughout the bridge. 'Now I only need to get a crew'.

"Genesis, what is our estimated time of arrival to our destination?" Hawken asked. "We will arrive in the system designate 'Omega' within the next hour Captain.", "and the progress on production by then?" " The shuttle and fighters will be finished along with 10% of the first Raider, and the small arms will be completed, along with the armor, ammo. Also 50 MRVN's will be finished along with a squad of BRD-01's and the work will be started on the Destroyer Titan."

'that's good, that means that I can begin filling in roles on the bridge and have an escort for my trip to Omega and Aria. I will also have the gear to sell to her along with demonstration models' Hawken mused.

**1 Hour later**

At the edge of the Omega system, the massive vessel slides slowly back into reality from a spontaneously formed cloud of black ash (Captain Harlock style), hiding the process of the ship coming into the universe and acting as a side effect of the dimensional tearing process.

"Genesis, take us in to the large asteroid space station, and begin station keeping at 100km. And prepare the shuttle along with the squad of BRD-01's and the gear that was produced along with a pair of the MRVN's" Hawken ordered. "At once Captain." Genesis replied.

**Short time later**

Hawken was now stood in the hanger bay, looking over his shuttle along with the droid tri fighters, all being seen to by the MRVN's . along the walk to the loading ramp of the shuttle the Squad of BRD's stood at attention, walking past the lines of BRD's Hawken entered the shuttle and moved to the cockpit, with the BRD's filling in behind him two by two up the ramp.

When the final pair of BRD's entered, the ramp lifted and sealed.

With everything aboard, Hawken initiated take off and exited the hanger, entering the open space of the Sahrabarik system, on a direct course for Omega. And Aria..

**Well people, I have a new story for you and it will sort of replace the previous SI I did which sort of died when I realised I made my beginning to overpowered and did nothing, But anyway recently been reading Gothic's Jumpchain series and got into it, so decided to try my hand. I'll keep somethings quiet about where i'm going but I will tell you that I only have access to items that I currently own from my PS4, so it will only include weapons , vehicles and items available on that platforms, so no Halo, no Homeworld ships and no other PC or Xbox exclusives. But I will get them eventually…**

**Anyway hope you enjoy the first chapter of The Captain.**

**Zombie 3xecutor**


End file.
